


Serious Business

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-19
Updated: 2007-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/"></a><b>dracoharry100</b>'s challenge: Curtains.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Serious Business

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)**dracoharry100** 's challenge: Curtains.

Title: Serious Business  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Other characters: None  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/)'s challenge: Magic  
Author's Notes: Also written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: Curtains.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Serious Business

~

“...curtains for you!” Draco cried, brandishing his wand wildly.

Harry just stared. He supposed he should have been prepared for this all along, really...

“ _Expelliarmus_ ,” he yelled, snatching Draco’s wand out of the air triumphantly. “I love magic,” he murmured.

Draco glared. “You don’t like them? They’re for you. You’re the one with ‘privacy issues.’”

Harry surveyed the heavy green velvet curtains Draco had purchased. Speaking calmly, he said, “All right. Calm down. I guess they can stay for a little while --” He was bowled over as Draco hugged him fiercely.

Harry sighed. Who knew decorating was such serious business?

~


End file.
